Melanie Merville
Melanie "Mel" Merville is Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 3, or simply just Ranger 3, the Yellow Ranger of the Train Quantum Guardians. Biography Melanie is the twin sister of Russell, having been born before him. As a child, she had an imaginary friend, Puffy, which only Irv is aware of. When Emperor of Darkness Zedd's darkness, as well as the Shadow Line, invaded their home, Mel & her siblings (except for the youngest Alban, who was an infant at the time) were spirited to the Rainbow Line. Years later, while her brother Russell had been unaware, Mel & her three other siblings were given the ability to become the Train Quantum Guardians, tasked in rescuing cities that were invaded by the Shadow Line. Soon after getting their powers, Mel & her siblings managed to rescue Russell, who was mistakenly kidnapped in one of Bag Shadow's Shadow Liner. After Russell was appointed as Ranger 1, he accidentally unlocked one of their functions, the TransMorphs, & managed to defeat Bag Shadow. Ever since then, she & her teammates resorted to free towns that were invaded by the Shadow Line while searching for their old hometown. They also receive aid from Aaron, a former Shadow Line worker Zaram that gained the mantle of Ranger 6, & who eventually became Mel's love interest. In one incident, Hammer Shadow materializes Puffy from her & tried to dispose of him to bring Mel into despair. However, thanks to Puffy's mischievous nature, it barely escaped before protecting Mel from Hammer Shadow. Instead of falling into despair, Mel rebounded & managed to attack Hammer Shadow before the latter was saved by General Schwartz. During the Christmas event, they managed to find their hometown but were surprised when discovering that the town is now the foundation of Castle Terminal. After the Castle Terminal was relocated, with the town was purified by Glitta's assistance, Mel & her siblings were tricked by Russell into giving their Rainbow Passes to prevent their interference in Russell & Aaron's raid into Castle Terminal, as well as to ensure their safety by leaving them in their normal lives without Russell's existence. Unknown to Russell, Aaron & Wagon had planned to make them remember with previous photos of them & Russell placed on their tree base as a safety precaution & backup plans. Thanks to the photos, Mel & the others reuse it as their new Rainbow Passes & managed to rescue Russell from despair in the darkness. Along with the Train Quantum Guardians, they defeated the remaining Shadow Line armies, & seemingly defeated Zedd before Glitta spirited him with a Shadow Liner. Aaron & the other Rainbow Line depart, while the five siblings continue their regular lives, having been reunited with their families, including Alban, who was able to remember them due to their Imaginations. Personality She is a sports-minded young woman with a confusing character. Though she is more of a tomboy, she is good at housework. Because of this, she is quite popular with the boys; although, she hates the idea of romance. Being the big sister, Mel does not have a tolerance for underhanded attacks. Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 3 |-| 2= |-|Adult = |-|Child = Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 3 - Yellow is Ranger 3's default form, accessed by inserting the Yellow Trainzord into the Train Quantum Morpher. In this form, Ranger 3 uses the -themed Signal Hammer as her weapon. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Rainbow Pass *Signal Hammer Zords *Yellow Trainzord - Hyper Mode= Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 3 - Hyper Mode is Mel's power-up which she can access by putting the Hyper Trainzord, that comes with the Railway Blaster, into the Train Quantum Morpher. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Rainbow Pass *Railway Blaster Zords *Hyper Trainzord - 0= Ranger 3 was temporarily graded down to Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 0 by Fountain Pen Shadow. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Rainbow Pass Zords }} - TransMorphs= TransMorphs are alternate forms assumed when Ranger 3 swaps her Yellow Trainzord for other Trainzord Modules & inserts them into the Train Quantum Morpher. Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 3 - Red is an alternate TransMorph form assumed when Ranger 3 swaps her Trainzord module with Ranger 1's Red Trainzord & inserts it into the Train Quantum Morpher. In this form, Ranger 3gou uses the -themed Rail Slasher sword as her weapon. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Rainbow Pass *Rail Slasher Zords *Red Trainzord - Blue= Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 3 - Blue is an alternate TransMorph form assumed when Ranger 3 swaps her Trainzord module with Ranger 2's Blue Trainzord & inserts it into the Train Quantum Morpher. In this form, Ranger 3 uses the -themed Platform Blaster laser gun as her weapon. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Rainbow Pass *Platform Blaster Zords *Blue Trainzord - Green= Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 3 - Green is an alternate TransMorph form assumed when Ranger 3 swaps her Trainzord module with Ranger 4's Green Trainzord & inserts it into the Train Quantum Morpher. In this form, Ranger 3 uses the Tunnel Ax as her weapon. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Rainbow Pass *Tunnel Ax Zords *Green Trainzord - Pink= Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 3 - Pink is an alternate TransMorph form assumed when Ranger 3 swaps her Trainzord module with Ranger 5's Pink Trainzord & inserts it into the Train Quantum Morpher. In this form, Ranger 3 uses the railway -themed Bridge Claw as her weapon. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Rainbow Pass *Bridge Claw Zords *Pink Trainzord - Wildcat= Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 3 - Wildcat Mode is a Safari TransMorph form assumed when Ranger 3 swaps her Trainzord module with the Wildcat Trainzord & inserts it into the Train Quantum Morpher. Armed with feline claws on her hands, Ranger 3 - Wildcat Mode attacks by scratching at her opponent with quick speed. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *Train Quantum Morpher *Train Sablaster *Rainbow Pass Zords *Wildcat Trainzord - }} }} Family Tree Legendary Ranger Keys - Red= The Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 3 - Red Key is a Legendary Ranger Key released as part of the Legendary Ranger Key Set toyline. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to morph one, i.e. Super Megaforce Yellow, into Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 3 - Red. - Blue= The Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 3 - Blue Key is a Legendary Ranger Key released as part of the Legendary Ranger Key Set toyline. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to morph one, i.e. Super Megaforce Yellow, into Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 3 - Blue. - Green= The Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 3 - Green Key is a Legendary Ranger Key released as part of the Legendary Ranger Key Set toyline. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to morph one, i.e. Super Megaforce Yellow, into Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 3 - Green. - Pink= The Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 3 - Pink Key is a Legendary Ranger Key released as part of the Legendary Ranger Key Set toyline. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to morph one, i.e. Super Megaforce Yellow, into Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 3 - Pink. - Wildcat= The Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 3: Wildcat Mode Key is a Legendary Ranger Key released as part of the Legendary Ranger Key Set toyline. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to morph one, i.e. Super Megaforce Yellow, into Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 3: Wildcat Mode. - 0= The Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 0 - Yellow Key is a Legendary Ranger Key released as part of the Legendary Ranger Key Set toyline. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to morph one, i.e. Super Megaforce Yellow, into Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 0 - Yellow. - }} Notes *She's similar to Summer Landsdown (Ranger Operator Series Yellow) as they both have the number 3 embedded on their costumes. **She is also the third female Yellow Ranger to be ranked as "number 3", the first being Summer Landsdown (Ranger Operator Series Yellow) & followed by Zoey Reeves (Beast Morphers Yellow). She is also the fourth Yellow Ranger in total, the first being Tideus (Yellow Aquitar Ranger). *Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 3 is the first Yellow Ranger not to have her color in her name. *When using her Train SaBlaster in Sword Mode, Mel uses what appears to Kendo attacks, most often bashing enemies over the head with her blade. *The claws sported by Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 3's Wildcat Mode are extremely reminiscent of those of the Wild Force Rangers, as all members have claws installed into their gloves. *'Melanie' is derived from melyn, the Welsh word for yellow. *Mel & Rosa are the first female Rangers to be siblings since Madison & Vida Rocca, the Blue & Pink Mystic Rangers. The only difference is that they're part of an all-siblings team. *Mel is the only Train Quantum Guardian to have not initiated the morphing sequence into Hyper Mode, only assuming the conjoined form next to Rosa in one episode. *Mel is the last female Yellow Ranger until Abigail Carman/Yellow Shade Ranger, with only male Yellow Rangers in the two years in between (Lionel/Yellow Guardian Ranger & Skip Cameron/Star Force Yellow). See Also *Mio Natsume - Super Sentai counterpart in ToQger. * Ryo Tokashiki - Super Sentai counterpart in ToQger (as an older sibling) * Mai Suzuki - Super Sentai counterpart in ToQger (as a younger sister) Category:Power Rangers TQG Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Female Category:Train Quantum Guardians Category:Merville Family Category:Ranger 3 Category:Non-Color Names Category:Family Category:PR Family Members Category:Siblings Category:PR Siblings Category:PR 3